Parallel Instances
by G4LLOWSPYROP3
Summary: This is the first fic that I am uploading, and I probably won't be too active. But please, comment if you like it! Not really sure what rate it, so T to be safe.


Okay, so I just thought this up in a few minutes, so sorry if it sucks. I'm not really sure on what to rate this, either… I obviously do not own Adventure Time. I'm probably not going to make any more chapters.

_What if everything you thought you knew, was just a dream that was created to protect yourself from reality?_

Finn raised his sword as high as he could, when suddenly a yell interrupted him, "Hey, Finn!" He blinked and lowered his sword, turning to look over at Jake, who was running towards him. He then heard a small, cackling laughter and quick footsteps heading away from them. The small, cacti looking monster had gotten up and ran off as quickly as it could when he had been distracted. As Jake ran up to him, Finn huffed, "What the glob, man?! I almost had that thing! It's been hiding those needles in my beds for days now!" He puffed out his cheeks to show irritation as he slid his sword back into its place in his backpack.

Jake chuckled and shrugged, "Sorry bro, but PB and Flame Princes said they wanted to talk to you! Apparently it's something important, so we should go check it out!" As he finished speaking, he stretched to about five times his normal size, laying down on his belly as Finn climbed onto his back, "Okay, but as soon as we're done talking with them, we're going after that cactus jerk!" Jake laughed as he stood up, "Sure thing Finn!" He said as he began walking.

The soon reach Princes Bubblegums castle, and Finn climbed off Jakes back as he returned to normal size. As they walked into the main hall, they saw Bubblegum, Flame Princes, and Peppermint Butler huddled around a table, speaking in hushed voices. As they heard Finn and Jake walk in, they straightened and looked at him, all sharing a similar expression of something close to sorry mixed with worry. Princes Bubblegum was the first to speak up, "Welcome you two! We were wondering when you would get here!" It was obvious she was forcing a smile as she addressed them, and it made them exchange worried glances.

"So, uh, ladies… And Peppermint Butler… What's the problem?" Finn asked as he and Jake walked closer. Flame Princes wasn't able to hide her sorrow as well as Bubblegum, and had to turn away for a moment before turning back, wiping a fiery tear from her eye. Princes Bubblegum nodded to Peppermint Butler, who took the note from the table that had been abandoned until this moment, and handed it to Finn, "We found this. It is addressed to you, but we took a look at it…" He stepped back as Finn took it. Jake stretched his legs so he was tall enough to look over Finns shoulder.

Finn looked at the broken seal of the envelope after glancing at the three before him. He then glanced at Jake, who shrugged, before opening the envelope and taking out the letter. The letter had been printed on a rough, ivory parchment paper, which contrasted to the simple, graphite penmanship of an ordinary pencil. Finn felt a strange sense of uneasiness as he held it, even without opening it. It was obvious Jake felt it too, seeing as he didn't attempt to hide his nervousness as he glanced back at Frame Princes, who looked close to tears.

He took a few breaths before opening it, reading it silently, 'Dear Finn, if you are reading this, then it is about time you realize something. This something that you realize will not be 'math', as you would describe it with the lingo you have picked up after these few years. It would be considered 'so-very-unmath'. But it is something you must be aware of, and by the time you are reading this, then it is time for you to realize this something. So, no matter how you have come about this letter, you must not pass it by. Right now, you are in a type of… Coma, for lack of a better word to describe it. Which means that, wherever you may happen to be while reading this, is all a dream."

As soon as Finn read that last word, something in his mind seemed to either click, or snap. He wasn't exactly sure which, but what he was sure of was that he was about to hit the ground face first. Then everything was black, and cold. He wasn't sure exactly why it was cold, or how. He couldn't feel much other than that, either. He soon saw a light, and felt warmer as soon as he started walking towards it. He then felt as if a bucket of water had been splashed in his face.

Finn blinked open his eyes, his whole body feeling numb as he attempted to move his hand to cover his face from the object across his face. After a minute, he was able to put his hand on something furry, pushing it away lightly as he sat up stiffly. He groaned and rubbed his head, wiping his eyes. It took a few minutes for them to adjust, and for Finn to realize he was lying on a bed in a dark room. He couldn't remember anything, but an image of a young, pink princes flashed in his mind as he looked over at the room across from the hall.

The more he looked around the room, the more familiar it looked, yet also alien in a way. Soon, Finn looked down at the furry object that had been assaulting his face with slobber. It was a tan bulldog, though it looked longer and taller than what a normal bulldog would look like, and it was wagging its tail happily as it sat next to him. A name suddenly cut through his mind, "… Jake? Isn't that your name?" He muttered, and the dog barked as it recognized its name.

Finn pet Jake lightly before standing up, holding onto the bed until he was sure he wouldn't fall. He looked down at his clothes, seeing they weren't in the best condition. He blindly made his way to the closet across the room filled with action movies and fake, wooden swords. He looked in and pulled out what felt natural to him. The outfit was a pair of shorts, a blue shirt, and an old hat with ears on it. He then picked up a green back pack off the floor and put it on.

He then glanced at a covered window, walking over and opening it. He quickly jumped back, as if something had bitten him, before slowly opening the curtain, which had an intricate tree house on it. The scene outside his dusty window scared him. It was as if everything outside had been burned down. The trees were charred and looked like skeletons, burned stumps surrounding burned down houses. The sky was dark with ashes, covering the sky and making everything take on a strange yellow, rusty tint.

He looked down at Jake, who was sitting next to him. The dog had found one of its old toys, a long, stuffed unicorn of different colors, his sister had gotten. Oh, that's right. He had a sister… Right? Yeah, Finn could remember her. She was older and stronger then him, and loved animals. She always wore a hat, which was why he wore his. Finn quickly walked into the hall, taking a step back as he saw most of the other half of the house was missing.

He took a breath to calm himself before walking into the hall and to the room across from his. The room was littered with mostly burnt toys his sister had made. He remember she liked making strange toys out of strange things. Finn picked up a small drawing of hers. On the top her name was written, "… Susan… Yeah, that sounds right..." He muttered as he looked around the room.

Susan had liked to make princes toys, and had many of them around the room. One was purple and made of Styrofoam balls. She had said it was from space. Another was made of bubblegum wrappers painted pink, and another ceramic one colored red. She had wanted to make it look like it was made of fire, and Finn thought she had done a good job. His parents thought the same as well. He couldn't remember his parents much, he never really had a connection with them.

He set down the dolls and walked out of his sisters' candy and princess themed room, out into the open end of the house. He saw a charred chess board, the unique characters scattered around the room. Finn remembered his parents were smart, and liked to make pieces for the chess board. The Kings looked like they were made of ice, due to the blue color, and most of the other pieces were made of monsters. He looked out at the burnt down forest nervously. Tales of vampires and witches were popular around his town, or what had been his town.

He picked up Jake, who had been following him around, and began walking down the empty streets. He wondered where everyone had gone, and what they were doing. He also wondered what had happened. He figured that he would continue walking until he found someone. Another image flashed into his mind as he walked along. It was more of a loud explosion than an image, but it gave him yet another clue to think about as he walked along.

Okay! So, that was longer than I thought it would be, but I hope you like it! And please, comment with constructive criticism!


End file.
